


午夜海流｜MIDNIGHT CURRENT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 之前有人说想看社畜鳕鱼的乙女，写完才发现设定没怎么用上。写作现代AU读作OOC，充满重度失眠和神经衰弱味道的老夫老妻深夜糟心故事。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 2





	午夜海流｜MIDNIGHT CURRENT

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的那本小说对情节有场外补足作用，可以自己搜一下简介。  
> 推荐配合食用的BGM：Max Richter - Departure (lullaby)

你知道谢伊很累。办公室的沙发显然和舒适沾不上边，而他已经差不多一周除了拿换洗衣物之外没有进过家门——更何况此前他才从漫长的出差中脱身。临近午夜，他在出租车里打电话告诉你今晚回家的时候，你的头脑空白了两秒。

“好的，”你回答，“一会儿见。”

进门的时候他揉着眼睛，束起来的头发有些凌乱，想必在车里打了个盹。他越过你，把外套扔在沙发背上。

“你想先洗澡还是先吃点东西？”你小声问。他多半饿坏了。

“天呐……我闻起来一定像个小吃摊。”谢伊低头看了看自己沾了几天份咖啡渍和沙拉酱的衬衫和长裤，“我还是先去洗澡吧。”

你把换下来的衣服塞进洗衣机，用当天晚饭剩下的食材煮了一点肉汤，撒上一点奶酪和罗勒碎。作为夜宵这应该不算太潦草，幸好谢伊在吃的方面一贯不怎么挑剔，只要不是外卖披萨都能欣然吃下肚去。不久他就裹着毛茸茸的浴袍坐在桌前狼吞虎咽，你站在椅子旁边，轻轻把他几乎垂进碗里的头发拨到耳后。

“你用了我的洗发水。”你说。

“……大概是拿错了，”他顿了顿，“难怪这么香。”

因为热水的缘故，他右眼的疤痕又红起来。你从他手里拿走碗碟，回来的时候，他已经缩在成团的被子里呵欠连天。

“太晚了，明天再洗碗，先睡觉。”他拍拍旁边的位置，“过来。”

你爬过去躺下，枕着他的胳膊，手搁在他的胸口。他的心跳撞着你的掌心，真切得几乎让你感到惶恐。你把手收回来，轻轻摩挲他的肩膀。他很快就睡着了，呼吸平缓，眉头放松，你静悄悄地起身他也没有察觉。你掩上门，把锅和碗刷干净，洗好的衣服扔进烘干机，然后给自己倒了杯果汁，靠在沙发上翻开之前看了一半的小说。大概看了两个章节，你听到身后传来家居鞋踩在地板上的轻柔声音。

“我还在想你去哪儿了，”谢伊靠在卧室门边，“看来这本书很有意思。”

“我睡不着。”你说，“回去继续躺着吧，这才多久。”

他走过来坐到你旁边，歪着头打量你手里书本的蓝色封皮。“《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》……看标题像言情小说。”

“不是，”你夹上书签，把书放在一边，“阿尔吉侬是只小白鼠的名字。”

他一向对这类故事不感兴趣。要说的话，他几乎不读虚构作品，只有最初找各种借口和你搭话的时候囫囵了解过一些。你还记得他那时候的样子，留着不服贴的短发，胡子拉碴，打扮不怎么精神，但眼睛黑亮，举止机灵，是那种典型的精力过剩无处打发的年轻人。在经过三四轮借书还书的心照不宣和惺惺作态之后，你率先戳穿了他的那点心思。

“你根本不想看这些书，谢伊·寇马克，”那时你说，笑得像正午落进树荫的金色暖阳，“你是想约我。”

你陷进靠枕，想起过去那些俗套的约会桥段、各种合适不合适的亲热场合。“你还记得在汽车影院看电影看到一半摸我大腿的事吗？”你没来由地问。当然，实际情况比单纯摸一摸要复杂多了，清理后座费了不少工夫，还差点被场地里的工作人员抓个正着。

谢伊好像被这个突兀的问题难住了。他抬起眉毛想了一会儿：“你说的是第二次……还是第三次约会的时候？”然后他抬手扶着额头，一副懊恼的样子，“怎么突然提起这个……现在想想也太丢人了。你竟然还愿意跟我出去。”

你噗嗤一声笑了：“我竟然还愿意跟你出去。”

“但我也不总是那样，”他说，“有次在派对上，你的裙子被泼了饮料，我可是全程规规矩矩地帮你挡着，什么也没干，对吧？”

“没错，”你点头，“但是绅士先生一到家就变成了狼外婆。”

“哎呀，”谢伊盯着面前的矮桌，“我们那个时候可太年轻了。”

你们沉默下来，只有墙上指向凌晨的挂钟响亮地走动。你很清楚，事情和你们长了多少岁、在一起度过了多少年没有多大关系。哪怕成熟了些、稳重了些，剃掉胡须留起头发，把帽衫和飞行员外套换成西装和风衣，谢伊一直都是谢伊，你也一直是你。那些区别于他人的特质如今也好端端地存在于他身上：一头独狼，一位冒险家，一个富有行动力的质疑者；他则多少适应了你那种跳脱、疏离的处世方式——那对他来说曾经是一种令人着迷的神秘感。

问题出在别的地方，深藏在你们无法谈论的事物当中。

比如那次车祸，严重到让他在医院躺了小半年，留下了右眼那道凶险的伤疤。他从未详细说过事故发生的前因后果，只是用些天气不好路面打滑之类的理由搪塞，对自己为何深更半夜出现在城郊山区只字不提。又比如他和早年你见过的那些朋友都莫名其妙断了联络，后来则一直审慎地不让你多接触他的圈子——多亏你对社交场合本身也并无兴趣。换了公司之后，他对工作上的事透露得更少了。仅有一次，他望着窗外沉思了很久。你走近时他问：

“你觉得世界变好了吗？”

“为什么这么问？”你真心实意地回答，“一直以来不都是很糟和更糟吗？”

他用嘴唇碰了碰你的额角，走开了。你走到窗前，试图搞清他方才究竟在看什么。但外面只有几片脆弱地挂在枝条上的枯叶，景象甚至显出些凄凉。后来谢伊发现你每天都往窗台上撒面包屑。

“你在做什么？”他问。

“我指望有鸟会到这棵树上筑巢，”你说，“最好是小巧可爱还会唱歌的那种。”

然而树杈直到现在都还空空荡荡。谢伊说大概是因为附近有流浪猫，会扑杀体型更小的鸟兽。于是你转而央求他捡只猫回来，但这件事也不了了之。

“你最近总这样吗？”谢伊问。

“什么？”你紧贴着背后的沙发靠枕，好像那才是此刻最令你放松的东西。

“到现在还醒着。”

“你连这种事都不知道，”你说，“快要和我一样无知了。”

谢伊没有说话。他站起来的时候你莫名感到一阵恐慌和战栗，一把抓住他的胳膊如同挣扎中的溺水者，然后死死搂住他的后腰把脸埋进他柔软的肚腹，隔着衣料感受呼吸之间肌肉分明的起伏。如果给你第二次选择的机会，你还是会像多年前那样深陷于他身上来历不明的伤疤、偶尔现于唇角的清淡笑容和垂下眼睛时惊人的英俊神态。对自己软弱无能的愤怒敲打着神经，令你头痛欲裂。

他垂下一只手轻轻摸了摸你的头。“你勒死我了，”他说，“我又不会跑，快和我一起回去睡觉。”

你既不答话也不撒手，全然是个坏脾气的孩子。于是他蹲下来看着你，两手揽着你的胳膊。“小姑娘，”他很久没这么叫过你，“就算我什么都告诉你，你也不会更快乐。”

你红着眼睛偏过头不去看他。

“那样的话你多半要为了别的事情担惊受怕。”他继续说，“你就是这样。”

“有什么办法，我不像你，”你攥着他的睡衣前襟说，“我除了你这个坏蛋之外什么都不在乎，让那些伟人和事业都见鬼去吧。”

然而，这个自由自在、满脑子山岳江海的男人，绝不会和你一起在站在窗前平静地欣赏世界在夕阳西下之时分崩离析。他握着你的手腕打捞你仿佛你是落入大海中的一尾鱼，而一尾鱼所能收获的一鱼缸爱情是被塞壬蛊惑的水手的报复，由便签纸短消息和电话留言构成，只能在眼泪中重温海洋的味道。他亲吻你的时候能尝出这一点吗？

直到黎明将近，你才蜷在谢伊旁边勉强睡去。睁眼的时候你还在沙发上，身上多了条毯子。谢伊坐在另一头，膝上搁着你在看的那本小说。见你醒了，他把书举起来：“我可算明白你为什么熬夜也要把它看完了。”

“我不是为了看书熬夜，而是睡不着才看书。”你纠正他，“你现在进度比我还快。所以可怜的查理最后怎样了？”

谢伊放下书，手里的杯子散发出咖啡香气：“我不会剧透的，等你看完再选吧。”

“选什么？”

“选要不要知道所有事情。”他平和地看着你，“现在，起来吃早午饭吗？”

Fin

2020-06


End file.
